Las aventuras de Jack Harkness
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: El capitan Jack y su particular manera de ver las cosas, sobre todo si tiene que ver con cierto Señor del Tiempo. Adv: un poco OC, y puede que segun avancen los cap. haya Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: **_Hola de nuevo ls que ya me conocen de otros fics. Este es el primero que hago de una de mis series favoritas 'Doctor Who'. Puede que en algún momento sea un poco OC, pero intentare ser lo mas fiel posible a la serie. Será una serie de One-Shots sin aparente conexión._

**Investigando la Tardis.**

En cuanto se levanto de la cama, se aseo, se vistió y salió de su habitación en aquella nave única. Se paseo por ella sin saber que hacer. Estaba comenzando a aburrirse con tanta tranquilidad. Estaban en medio de ninguna parte. Si por lo menos hubiera algo extraño como un misterio, evitar alguna guerra, acabar con unos pocos Daleks; tampoco pedía tanto. Bajo un par de pisos y llego al gigantesco vestidor de la Tardis. Comenzó a mirar la ropa que más le llamaba la atención.

Entre toda aquella colección, cayó en sus manos una traje que distaba mucho de ser algo común. ¿Por qué tenia un disfraz de conejito de Playboy? ¿Lo habría usado él o se lo habría puesto alguna de sus compañeras? Se imagino, por un momento, a Rose y a Martha usándolo. Aquella imagen le gusto. Luego, a Donna, sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda. Nunca más volvería a imaginársela con eso puesto. Cavia la posibilidad de que el Doctor también lo hubiera usado.

¡Oh dios mio! Tenia de nuevo una tienda de campaña en los pantalones, con solo imaginarlo. Tenía que controlarse, o por lo menos, comenzar a contralar su cuerpo cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él. No podía empalmarse cada vez que coincidían. Aquello no estaba bien. Volvió a imaginarse a Donna. Pobre mujer, si ella supiera lo que pensaba, lo mataría.

Dejo el traje en su sitio y cogió un sombrero de ala corta, muy de los años 30 y se lo puso. Le gustaba como le quedaba.

Subió un piso y se encontró un largo pasillo. Había pasado muchas veces por allí, pero nunca se había planteado que había detrás de todas esas puerta. Así que, por qué no se dedicaba hoy a ello.

Primero se paseó por el pasillo mirando y examinando cada puerta. Fue abriendo puerta por puerta, encontrándose con varias selvas, muros, La nada, una habitación amarilla… ¿Por qué tenia una habitación de aquel color? Misterios de la vida. Faltaban tres puertas para terminar aquel pasillo. Abrió la primera y se encontró una sala con varias pantallas de televisión, consolas y un para de estanterías llenas de videojuegos. Había de todo; desde juegos arcade como el Pacman a RPG como el último de Final Fantasy. Jack sonrió divertido, no pensaba que al último Señor del Tiempo fuera un freak de los videojuegos. Salió de la estancia y entro en la siguiente. Era un dormitorio, desordenado y con demasiadas cosas, aunque no lo pareciera. Había encontrado la habitación del Doctor. Se sentía bien, su investigación había dado sus frutos.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que hacia tiempo que nadie la usaba, a pesar de estar limpia y en condiciones para su uso. Llego a una conclusión; el Doctor hacia mucho que no dormía allí por algún motivo. Algún día lo descubriría.

Cerró la puerta y abrió la última.

¡Oh Dios mio!

Dios estaba allí, sentadito, mirando un tablero de ajedrez y pensando en el próximo movimiento.

_ Doctor, le estaba esperando, pase.

La cara de Jack era un poema. No se lo podía creer.

_ ¡Lo siento!_ gritó mientras cerraba y salía corriendo hacia la cocina.

Tenia que decírselo al Doctor. Había encontrado a Dios en la Tardis. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaba el Doctor y Donna desayunando tranquilamente. Se extrañaron de ver a Jack tan exaltado.

_ ¡Lo he visto! ¡Es él!_ dijo sin aliento.

Lo miraron confundidos por aquel comportamiento.

_ ¿Una tostada?_ dijo el castaño, en un intento de que el otro hombres se tranquilizase.

Jack exhaló aire un par de veces para relajarse y mantener la poca clama que le quedaba después de lo que había visto.

_ Sí, gracias_ dijo sentándose y cogiendo una.

Había sido una mañana de muchas emociones y muy provechosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: **_hola a tods aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de esta serie de one-shots. Que disfrutéis. Mención de personajes de otras obras. _

**Declaración de intenciones.**

Ahí estaban ellos, en el culo del universo, en una estación espacial de unos alienígenas de cara plana; no tenían nariz, eran como Voldemort… serian primos lejanos, pensó cierto capitán de ojos azules.

Suspiro intentando mantenerse, por lo menos, cuerdo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría meterse en una nave, con el motor estropeado, propiedad de los primos lejanos de un señor tenebroso; con una pelirroja, algo mayorcita y con mal humor, y un señor del tiempo, que vestido con ese traje marrón y esas gafas de pasta lo hacían demasiado violable; para su mala suerte y, lo peor de todo, en vete tu a saber en que parte del universo estaban perdidos? Sí, conocía a una persona que haría eso, él mismo y todo por culpa de ese maldito castaño medio loco.

Vale, no era culpa del Doctor. Era culpa suya por seguirlo.

_Jack, ayúdame con esto_ dijo pasando a su lado, cargado de cables, el Doctor.

_Voy.

Le siguió hasta la sala donde estaba el sistema central de la estación. Cogió los cables que el hombre le pasaba y vio como este se tumbaba en el suelo buscando los circuitos. La mente del otro castaño voló hacia unos pensamientos muy sucios, en los que estaban involucrados los cables, el Doctor y él.

Lo admitía, le gustaba, le atraía el maldito Doctor. En su mente se hizo una declaración de intenciones con la principal meta de acostarse con dicho señor del tiempo. Lo juraba por lo que mas quería, o sino, que una maldición imperdonable de uno de los primos lejanos de Lord Voldemort le cayese encima.

Tenia que dejar de leer las aventuras de aquel tal Potter.

_Jack ¿Me estas escuchando?_ le pregunto.

_ Lo juro. Lo conseguiré_ dijo sin venir a cuento.

El Doctor lo miro sin entender lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Se pregunto que pasaba últimamente por la cabeza a Harkness para que actuara de forma tan extraña.

_Será mejor que volvamos a la Tardis.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/a: **_Hola a tods de nuevo. Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de Las Aventuras de Jack Harkness. Espero que os guste. Quiero dar la gracias a tods aquells que lo están siguiendo, la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago un fic por capítulos y os tengo que confesar que estoy algo nerviosa por el resultado. Lo siento si queda algo OC, he intentado que quede lo más parecido a la serie. _

**Deseos**

Jack siempre había sido un hombre que todo lo que quería lo conseguía, ya fuera legal o ilegalmente, pero lo hacia; hasta que conoció al Doctor y a Rose durante el bombardeo a Londres durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En principio se decidió seducir a Rose con sus métodos de conquistador; pero lo dejo, no totalmente, de lado al conocerlo a él. Demasiado estirado para su gusto pero con un puntillo que lo hacia atractivo. Consiguió robarle un beso al igual que hizo con Rose antes de luchar por primera vez contra la Daleks.

Tras aquello no volvió a verlos en mucho tiempo, nuevas conquistas amorosas, viajes de un lado a otro, y un sinfín de cosas más que hizo para intentar no pensar demasiado en volver a la ver al dueño de la cabina azul. Pero el destino no fue tan bueno con el capitán, y volvió a coincidir con el Doctor; con un aspecto diferente, muy intelectual o de loco recién fugado de un manicomio, aquello aun no lo había definido con exactitud, pero sin duda atractivo a más no poder. Para Jack, su forma de ver al Doctor cambio radicalmente, ahora lo traía por la calle de la amargura y de las tiendas de campaña en los pantalones en los momentos menos oportunos. Tenía al pobre capitán como a un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Poco a poco, dentro del de ojos azules como el mar fue creciendo un deseo imposible de cumplir para cualquier ser vivo existente, colarse en la cama y, por qué no, también los corazones del Señor del Tiempo. Deseaba al Doctor y lo conseguiría porque él siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/a:**_ Hola de nuevo a todos. Lo primero, quiero disculparme con todas aquellas personas que estén siguiendo este fic, por no haber subido este capitulo/One-shot antes; pero tengo un buen motivo, exámenes de universidad. Y lo segundo, poco a poco (no se con que frecuencia iré subiendo los siguientes) los subiré. Por lo demás, Jack ha vuelto._

**Rivales**

Estaba en su habitación de la Tardis, tumbado sobre la cama después de una buena ducha, pensando; sí, Jack Harkness pensaba aunque nadie lo creyera. Era otro día mas sin hacer absolutamente nada; por eso se encontraba en esa situación tan singular. Tumbado sobre la cama, sin nada que hacer, intentando echarse una siesta, sin éxito; y dándole vueltas a la cabeza con una idea rondando su mente.

Tenía rivales intentando quitarle al Doctor: Rose, Martha, El Amo, cualquiera a quien el Doctor salvase o ayudase… ¡Incluso Donna! Aquello no estaba bien, era él quien tenía que reclamarlo como suyo por derecho propio, aunque todavía no lo fuera y el castaño ni siquiera lo supiera, a excepción del resto del universo conocido y por conocer. Cotillas.

Tenia que pensar un plan para quitárselos del medio sin causar sospechas.

Lo primero, era Rose, una de sus mayores rivales. Ella siempre había estado enamorada del Doctor y, bueno, para el castaño esa chica tampoco le había sido indiferente; había quedado demostrado cada vez que la recordaba o alguien la nombraba, se entristecía y se le llenaba los ojos de lagrimas que nunca derramaba; lo que conllevaba que Jack quisiese borrar esa expresión del otro con besos, caricias y palabras dulces que jamás se atrevía a realizar por miedo al rechazo. Aunque, últimamente, tampoco había visto mucho a la rubia, con eso de que estaba en otra dimensión paralela a la de ellos, y a la cual no se podía acceder si no querías destruir la realidad.

Lo segundo, era Martha, a la que nunca hizo mucho caso, y eso que la chica había insistido e insistido hasta hacerse pesada. Lo bueno, era que tras volver a casa, había conocido a un chico y por el momento se iban a casar, hasta donde él sabía; claro que el capitán se había enterado de casualidad, no la había estado investigando ni cotilleando como las típicas ancianas chismosas, él no era ningún cotilla. Se alegraba por ella. Como también se alegraba de que su Doctor, jamás se fijase en aquella niña ¿Acababa de decir que era "su" Doctor? Sí, lo había hecho.

Lo Tercero, tendría que cometer un genocidio universal ¿Se decía así, no? Bueno que mas daba. Acabaría con la población universal si con eso dejaban de tirarle los tejos al último de los señores del tiempo. Si hacia falta hablaría con los Daleks o con los Cybermen para llevarlo acabo. Pero su plan tenía un pequeño fallo, si lo pensaba bien, al Doctor no le perecería correcto… ¡Mierda!

Po otra parte, estaba Donna. Aquella mujer no era ningún problema. A ella no le interesaba el Doctor, para nada mas que no fuera una buena amistad y unas buenas risas a costa de lo delgado y loco que pudiese estar el habitante permanente de la Tardis. Ni el Doctor estaba interesado el ella. Una preocupación menos.

Por ultimo, estaba el jodido Amo, otro señor del tiempo, compañero de clase de su castaño (eso había sonado muy posesivo), que estaba como una puñetera regadera. Aquel rubio disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, y mas si era el del Doctor, y la conquista del universo (¿Por qué a todos los locos malvados les daba por conquistar el universo y esas cosas? ¿No podían distraerse haciendo jardinería o pasteles?). Y sabía por qué; quería llamar su atención como fuera. El maldito Amo estaba interesado en el Doctor. Era una el otro mayor rival en su lucha por el dueño de la Tardis. Acabaría con él.

Siguió pensando, hasta que, de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, para que entrara el dueño de sus pensamientos, y saliese con la misma rapidez murmurando incoherencias y sonrojado como un farolillo en fiestas, mientras apartaba la vista del cuerpo del capitán.

A Jack se la había olvidado que tras su "placentera" ducha, no se había puesto nada de ropa y ahora se encontraba totalmente desnudo sobre su cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de las Aventuras de Jack H. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y por cierto, se pueden hacer sugerencias para próximos capítulos. _

**Secretos**

Todo el mundo tiene secretos que no confesara jamás, ya tenga que ver con tu familia, mundo, aficiones, etc. Eso lo sabía muy bien Jack, porque él también tenía secretos inconfesables como, por ejemplo, que por las noches veía "Mujeres desesperadas" y tras eso leía alguna revista de moda como la _Cosmopolitan_. Sí, ese era una de sus secretos, que se le iba a hacer. Por no mencionar que tenía un álbum repleto de fotos del Doctor, el cual estaba guardado a buen recaudo para que nadie lo descubriese.

Por ese motivo siempre que descubría los secretos de otra persona pasaban a ser también los suyos. Aunque a veces, preferiría olvidarlos a base de golpes en la cabeza contra una buena columna de hormigón reforzado. Como cuando descubrió la sala de videojuegos del Doctor; las cremas que se echaba Donna, cosas de la edad, pensaba él; la gran colección de comics de temática Slash de Martha, que él no había cogido prestada de vez en cuando bajo ningún concepto, nótese el sarcasmo; o las novelas rosas y pastelosas, además de hecho de que cantaba en la ducha que es era otro tema, que solía leer a escondidas la adorable Rose. Eso siempre iba a ser así, tenía un cariño especial a la rubia, pero eso también era otro secreto.

Por otro lado, estaba el Amo. Aquel hombre era otro cantar. Solo conocía un secreto del rubio y no deseaba conocer ninguno mas, ni si quiera aquel que sabia de buena mano. Le gustaba el sadomasoquismo. Lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes varias veces mientras estuvo encadenado en la Valiant. Se sentía sucio cada vez que lo recordaba.

Pero los secretos más especiales los tenía el Doctor. Disfrutaba descubrir cada uno de ellos sin que lo supiera el castaño. Sabía que le gustaba la música de rock de los 50, pero le pareció sorprendente que le gustase _Queen_ y _Kansas_. Era adorable cuando tocaba, muy de vez en cuando, un piano que estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia la Tardis. Pero lo que mas le gustaba y fascinaba de todos los secretos del último Señores del Tiempo, era los monólogos que montaba. Interpretaba desde _My Fair Lady _hasta _Romeo y Julieta_; aunque la mejor, sin duda, era la interpretación de _Hamlet_. Le fascinaba los cambios de tono de voz y la facilidad con la que interpretaba el papel del príncipe danés. Lo enamoraba verlo actuar. Por eso, cada noche iba a la biblioteca que tenia la nave y lo espiaba.

Jack sabia que saber secretos de los demás estaba mal pero no se arrepentía de descubrir le del Doctor, si con ello lo podía conocer mas y mas. Para él, esos secretos estaban guardados bajo llave dentro de su mente y nunca los desvelaría.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/a:** _Hola a todos de nuevo. Esta vez he vuelto un poquito antes de lo esperado. Como ya dije en el anterior capitulo, se aceptan sugerencias (situaciones, temas…). Y ahora, a disfrutar de Jack y sus aventuras. _

**Insinuaciones**

Todo el mundo, por no decir todo el universo, sabia que Jack siempre se le insinuaba al Doctor, excepto este ultimo que ni si quiera lo notaba. Las insinuaciones iban desde las mas sutiles, como un simple comentario sobre lo bien que le sentaría quitarse la gabardina y la chaqueta; a las mas directas, como arrinconarlo contra una pared sin dejarle espacio para escapar por el mero hecho de que podría estar en peligro. Aun así, nada parecía surtir efecto en el castaño; y eso comenzaba a sacar de quicio al pobre Harkness que ya no sabia que hacer para que el Doctor se fijase en él o que por lo menos respondiese a sus insinuaciones.

Hasta aquel día, mientras se encontraba en uno de los tantos planetas que existían entorno a la estrella Regulus de viaje, o mejor dicho, por que a la nave le había dado por hacer viajes aleatorios por todo el universo, y aquella vez habían acabado en un planeta habitado por seres que parecían humanos sino fuese porque tenían orejas y colas de animales. Lo normal, cuando sueles viajar con el Doctor. Nunca sabes cuando puedes acabar metiéndote en problemas y saliendo de ellos con la misma rapidez. Excepto en ese viaje.

Él había acabado como esclavo personal de una felina aristócrata y su harem personal, y todo por culpa de haber vuelto a insinuarse al idiota y despistado de su amigo. Jack no sabia, o mejor dicho exactamente, no recordaba que aquello estaba mal visto y, lo peor, condenado si lo hacías en público, en aquel mundo. El capitán se felicito por su propia estupidez; no podía estarse quietecito por una vez y con las manos tranquila, sino que tenia que intentar meterle mano por 50ª vez al Doctor. Estaba jodido, muy jodido. No le apetecía quedarse allí por el resto de la eternidad satisfaciendo las necesidades intimas de una gata y sus esclavos sexuales. Y no era porque le disgustase darse un buen homenaje con toda aquella gente; sino por el gusanillo que le revolvía las tripas y lo hacia sentir como el peor ser existente en universo cada vez que pensaba en aquellos ojos castaños mirándolo con desilusión y disgusto.

Escucho unos pasos desde el otro lado de la habitación donde estaba prisionero. No le hacia ninguna gracia que aquella mujer lo volviese a tocar mientras se insinuaba tan descaradamente, cuando por eso mismo él estaba en esa situación. Ella era guapísima y deseable pero no le apetecía acabar sin sus colgantes atributos después de que la felina se hubiese saciado. Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca y Jack solo podía esperar atado, por las muñecas, al cabecero de la cama con solo unos pantalones negros de lino, sin nada más debajo, y un grillete en el cuello con una cadena como si fuera un perro. Suspiro pesadamente preparándose mentalmente para lo que tenía que venir; pero al mirar hacia la puerta descubrió, con alivio, que se trataba de Donna y que con ella traía el destornillador sónico del Doctor.

_Por fin te encuentro_ dijo contenta. Lo miro de la cabeza a los pies y sonrió de medio lado con una suspicaz mirada._ Vaya…

_Date prisa y quítame los grilletes_ le apremio_ ¿Y el Doctor?

_Ahora viene_ dijo mientras intentaba quitarle los grilletes, pero sin mucho éxito.

De pronto, unos apresurados pasos, por no decir que corrían, se acercaron a la estancia a toda prisa. El Doctor entro como un rayo en la habitación pero se detuvo al ver a sus acompañantes, mejor dicho, a Jack con aquellas pintas; luego, miro a la pelirroja y se acercó a ella para ayudarla. Uso su destornillador con rapidez y le quito los grilletes a Harkness.

_ Vámonos_ dijo con prisas.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la habitación principal, de aquella mansión, en busca de la salida. Mientras escapaban de allí, Jack noto la mirada del castaño sobre él la mayor parte del tiempo, haciéndole sentir un alegre cosquilleo recorriéndole su cuerpo. Siguieron corriendo mientras daba esquinazo a los guardias de aquella mujer e intentaba llegar a la Tardis.

En cuanto llegaron, Donna fue la primera en entrar; tras ella iba a ir Jack pero el Doctor lo retuvo un momento sujetándolo de la cadena que todavía colgaba de su cuello. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

_ La próxima vez que te metas en problemas como este, dejo que se ocupe Donna de entretenerlos un buen rato_ sonrió con picardía a la vez que lo soltaba y entraba en la nave.

Jack se sonrojo violentamente. No esperaba que el castaño se le insinuase, y menos de aquella manera, que incluso parecía una amenaza que seguro que cumpliría. Sonrió lleno de felicidad, mientras entraba en la Tardis y agradecía al cielo aquel regalo divino.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/a: **_Hola de nuevo a todos. Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Las aventuras de Jack Harkness". En estas últimas tres semanas me he estado planteando seriamente dejar el mundo del fanfic, tras un "pequeño" fracaso con uno de mis escritos, aunque dos escritoras me dijeron que era fantástico. Yo sigo sin estar demasiado de acuerdo. Me siento frustrada, por eso he estado planteándome dejar todo este mundo y con él esta historia. Al final, los griegos van a llevar razón el eso que los dioses castigan a los que cometen "Hibrys" y el mio haya sido el de "Castigo". Pero, al final, me lo he pensado mejor y voy a seguir tocándole las pelotas a todos los dioses habidos y por haber con lo que escribo, y quien le guste bien y a quien no pues ya sabe donde esta la salida (¿veis ese rectángulo en rojo en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla? Haced clic). Bueno, tras este momento de reflexión, que no tiene nada que ver con este fic, os dejo con el nuevo capitulo de nuestro querido capitán._

**Habitación amarilla**

Los estaba buscando desde que había despertado y todavía no encontraba a Jack ni a Donna, por ninguna parte, estaban completamente desaparecidos. Lo peor de aquello es que estaban en medio del universo y no podían ir muy lejos, que digamos. Bufó. Tenia que pensar con claridad ¿Dónde podrían estar en aquel momento? Sabia que a los dos les gustaba curiosear todo lo que había en la Tardis, también que les gustaba charlar de cualquier cosa, sobre todo, cuando el tema de conversación era él. Por qué no le extrañaba lo mas mínimo. Y por ultimo, les gustaba sacarlo de quicio cada dos por tres. Santa paciencia.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha. Tenia que encontrarlos antes de que causasen un desastre o descubriesen su sala de videojuegos, o la puerta que daba al cielo donde jugaba al ajedrez con Dios, el cual solía mostrarse con la apariencia de Chuck Shirley el escritor de las novelas llamadas "_Sobrenatural"_. De pronto, escuchó pasos varios pisos por debajo de donde él estaba. Se dirigió hacia allí por la escalera, rápidamente. Al llegar no vio a nadie. Caminó con tranquilidad intentando escuchar algún ruido extraño detrás de alguna de las puertas de aquel largo pasillo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de desistir en la búsqueda de sus dos acompañantes, escuchó sus risas tras una de las puertas del final del pasillo. Caminó hacia allí con paso decidido. Comprobó que las otras tres puertas que quedaban estuvieran cerradas; solo quedaba un habitación por comprobar, la habitación amarilla.

Jack y Donna estaban allí y corrían un grave peligro. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, temiendo por la vida de sus amigos, pero en cuanto los vio sonriendo y riendo rodeados de esos seres demoniacos de color amarillo no supo como reaccionar, con la consecuencia de que en su cara se dibujo una graciosa mueca de desconcierto.

_ Doctor no nos habías dicho que tuvieras pollitos escondidos en una habitación_ dijo la mujer mientras sujetaba un par de aves entre sus manos.

_Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué esta pintada de amarillo_ dijo el capitán con otro polluelo sobre su cabeza.

¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos junto a aquellos animales tan peligrosos? Esas aves te perseguían de un lado a otro sin poder dejarte escapar hasta que no les lanzabas trigo o pan lejos de ti, pero tras devorarlo, si no eras lo bastante rápido, te volvían a atacar hasta acorralarte mientras sus incesantes píos piden por más comida. Por eso las tenía en esa habitación pintada de amarillo como el color de sus plumas.

Jack observo el pequeño temor que tenia el castaño hacia aquellas pequeñas aves. Quería arreglar aquello. Susurro un par de cosas a la pelirroja y esta asintió mientras sonreía, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la estancia.

_Voy a buscar algo de maíz o alpiste para los animalillos. Ahora vuelvo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron a solas rodeados de aves amarillas. Harkness también se puso de pie y se acercó con tranquilidad al Doctor. Le tendió una mano invitándole a esta junto a él en aquel lugar. El castaño desconfió de las intenciones del otro.

_Ven. No les tengas miedo_ le dijo con cariño._ Son inofensivos.

_Yo no les tengo miedo_ replico_ No me fio de ellos_ miro mal a las aves.

El capitán rio divertido por toda la situación. El Doctor era adorable.

_Anda, van._ lo cogió de la mano y tiro de él hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo_ Relájate. No te harán nada. Confía en mí.

Caminaron hasta el centro de la estancia con tranquilidad, juego el capitán consiguió que el castaño se arrodillase junto a él para estar más cerca de los polluelos. El Doctor miro a Jack y vio como este le sonreía sin ningún tipo de malicia. Tendría que confiar en la palabra de su amigo. Miro a los animales que se acercaban a ellos con rapidez, como si fueran una horda de "_zombies_", e intento volverse a poner de pie aunque sin éxito, ya que, el capitán lo tenia bien sujeto por la cintura. No tenía escapatoria.

_No creo que…_ intento decir el castaño.

_Tranquilo_ lo interrumpió. Cogió con la otra mano un pollito con mucha delicadeza._ Pon las manos_ le pidió_ Sujétalo con cuidado.

El último Señor del Tiempo estaba nervioso y algo asustado al tener en las manos a aquella criatura. Temía que le picotease como la última vez, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo a esa especie. Comenzó a acariciarlos con cuidado, disfrutando de la sensación de cosquilleo que le producían las plumas en sus manos; y de la cálida sonrisa del hombre que tenía a su lado sentado en el suelo rodeado de amarillentos animalitos. Contuvo un leve suspiro, al escuchar la risa del capitán al ver como Donna era rodeada por aquella horda de pollitos queriéndose comer todo el maíz que ella llevaba en las manos.

_Quizá…_ meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro apartando aquellos pensamientos imposibles.

Miro a Jack de reojo por un instante antes de volver su vista a la pelirroja, que en ese momento discutía con el capitán sobre algo del maíz y los polluelos. Tendría que avisarles que aquella especia podía alcanzar el metro y medio de altura en un par de meses.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/a:** _Hola a todos de nuevo. Sé que lo mio no tiene perdón tras estar casi dos meses sin subir este capitulo; pero es por una sencilla razón el capitulo siguiente se me atasco y no había manera de seguir adelante hasta hace un par de horas, en las que he terminado susodicho capitulo y he hecho el siguiente a ese. En conclusión, que en menos de una semana vais a tener doble ración de nuestro adorado Capitán y sus intentos por conquistar al Doctor. Por cierto, a partir de aquí se añade al fic un personaje OC. Y sin mas preámbulos, aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfrutéis._

**She**

De apariencia humana. Poca Estatura. Cabello oscuro, no sabría definir si moreno o castaño oscuro. Ojos azulados. De unos 20 años de edad o quizás menos. Londinense, aunque podría ser que no hubiera nacido allí. Alto coeficiente intelectual. Y posible amenaza. Enumero por 30ª vez Jack desde que "Ella" había comenzado a viajar con ellos. No le gustaba para nada pero debía callárselo sino quería parecer un novio celoso, lo malo es que no era el novio de ese bueno para nada del Doctor. Estaba de ese humor desde que la recogieron en Londres tras un ataque alienígena hacia una semana.

Ella pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el castaño sin que este se diese cuenta; mientras que él lo único que recibía eran miradas de suficiencia, cortesía de la chica, y broncas por parte del otro cuando tenía un desplante con la morena ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? Nada. Así que, ya era hora de que la morena se fuese a su casa y dejase sus vidas tranquilas. Iba a vengarse de ella. Y que conste que el "no" estaba celoso.

Así dio comienzo la semana negra como luego la nombraría el Doctor entre risas meses después de los incidentes de aquella semana. El lunes comenzó con la joven de color azul tras su ducha matutina por cortesía de Jack; y este con sus zapatos llenos de una especie de mucosidad lila de procedencia alienígena. "Ella 1- Jack 1. Empate. El martes fue una victoria para la chica al conseguir que el ultimo señor del tiempo le echara una bronca monumental al capitán por intentar emplumarla utilizando brea de Cuaternario terrestre. "Ella 2- Jack 1. Él solo había perdido esta batalla para ganaría la guerra. El miércoles y el jueves fue prácticamente una guerra de trincheras. El todo por el todo. En que los únicos sonidos que salían de la Tardis eran los gritos e insultos que se dirigían la joven y Harkness, con la consecuencia de que el tercero en discordia esta a punto de estallar en cualquier momento. Jack gano aquello dos días consecutivos. "Ella" 2- Jack 3. Su suerte estaba comenzando a cambiar. El viernes ninguno salió vencedor, sino que estuvieron a punto de ser echados por el Doctor, tras casi cargarse el corazón de la Tardis, conocido también como los controles de mando de la nave, en otra pelea, como venia siendo lo normal. De lo que no se libraron fue de la bronca y la mirada dolida del castaño hacia ellos. Doctor 1- Ellos 0. El sábado, tanto Jack como el bicho (apodo que le había puesto a la chica), no salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones en todo el día. Era un día de reflexión. Jack se sentía mal por lo que había estado haciendo toda aquella semana, al rebajarse a la altura "Ella" para que no le quitase al Doctor. Todo por los celos. Estaba claro que en esa guerra no ganaba ninguno. El domingo el capitán decidió salir de su encierro para disculparse con su amigo, pero no lograba encontrarlo, en cambio la encontró a ella observando desde el marco de una puerta al interior de una habitación llena de polvo. Se acercó a ella queriendo saber que le ocurría.

_Hey_ dijo en forma de saludo.

_Hey_ respondió mirándolo de reojo.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_Nada. Solo estaba recordando._ sonrió levemente._ Menuda armamos el viernes.

_Vaya_ bufo divertido. La chica le recordaba extrañamente a alguien familiar_ ¿Paz?_ la chica lo miro extrañada_ ¿Hacemos la paces?_ ella asintió_ no hemos comenzado con buen pie, qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo_ sonrió.

_Me parece genial_ sonrió con felicidad_ Cassandra…_ lo pensó un momento_ Cassandra Hark_ dijo al final.

_Capitán Jack Harkness

Mientras ellos hablaban el Doctor los observaba con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios. Había hecho bien en empujarlos a todo lo que había ocurrido esa semana con tal de que comenzasen a llevarse bien. Eran tan parecidos que se extrañaba que Jack no se hubiese dad cuenta aun. Chica lista, Cassandra.

_ ¡Jack! ¡Cas!_ los llamo_ ¿Os apetece merendar en la playa?

Los dos morenos se acercaron a él contentos de volver a ver la sonrisa feliz del Doctor y que mejor que ir a la playa para acabar la semana.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/a:**_ Hola a todos de nuevo, tras otras dos semanas sin subir nada del Capitán. Y eso que prometí que lo subiría la misma semana que el anterior. Pero por causas como caer enferma y trabajos de la universidad (¿Por qué mandan tantos trabajos?)No he podido hacerlo. Lo siento. Aquí traigo este nuevo capitulo, que lo disfrutéis._

_Por cierto, este capitulo es la continuación de "When flying blue phoneboxes"._

**Baker Street**

Miro a Cas y luego al hombre que tenia frente a él, sentado en un sillón de la salita de estar del numero 221b de la calle Baker ¿Como habían acabado así? Se pregunto Jack con preocupación. Inconscientemente su mente volvió a repasar los hechos de ese largo día. 19 horas antes estaba en la Tardis volando a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres persiguiendo a una manada de Adiposos; los cuales estaban causando el pánico en la ciudad; con el Doctor en la puerta de la nave vigilando hacia donde se dirigía el grupo. Harkness aun no se llegaba a explicar como habían pasado de ir volando por la ciudad londinense a acabar Cassandra y él nadando en el Támesis, y la Tardis y el Doctor totalmente desaparecidos. Al principio, lo estuvieron buscando por la zona pensando que el castaño los estaría esperando, pero no había ni rastro del hombre. Así que, decidieron buscarlo por la ciudad, quizá estaría persiguiendo aun a los adiposos; ni rastro. Comenzaron a preocuparse por la situación en la que debía estar el Doctor. Esperaban que no estuviese herido o, en el peor de los casos, muerto; aunque esta ultima opción la chica la descartaba tajantemente. Necesitaban que alguien los ayudase a encontrarlo, por eso 17 horas después acudieron al más famoso detective consultor del mundo, Sherlock Holmes. Y ahí estaban, desde hacia 2 horas, sentados y pidiéndole ayuda a Holmes. Estaban desesperados, o por lo menos Jack lo estaba. Cassandra, por el contrario, estaba mas tranquila controlando de vez en cuando su móvil como si esperase algo; y charlando con el compañero de piso y actual pareja del detective, John Watson.

El detective miro a sus dos clientes con cierto interés, no eran personas muy normales, si se los observaba un poco. El hombre era el mas mayor de la pareja, se notaba que había viajado bastante, era gay o por lo menos bisexual, lo único que no podía deducir era de donde provenía. La chica, en cambio, no había viajado tanto, no era de esa época o por lo menos no actuaba como la sociedad actual. ¿Podría ser una viajera temporal? Descarto la opción al momento; tanta ciencia Ficción por parte de John le estaba afectando al cerebro. Lo que si tenia claro era que la morena era familia del otro hombre, quizá su hermana o su hija. Y por lo que veía el mayor no lo sabía. De pronto, un pitido discontinuo y molesto lo saco de sus pensamientos. El sonido provenía del móvil de la chica como si la estuviese avisando de algo.

_El Doctor tiene que encontrarse cerca_ dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras miraba el móvil, el cual continuaba pitando_ Gracias por la ayuda, señor Holmes y señor Watson.

Jack miro mal a la muchacha, dolido por el simplemente hecho que no le había dicho nada del GPS. La había dejado preocuparse, evidentemente para nada. Luego tendría una charla con ella sobre el hecho de no mencionarle ciertas cosas importantes como esa; pero por ahora debía calmarse y esperas que volviese a aparecer el Doctor.

_Os ayudaremos a encontrarlo_ dijo el detective. Sentía curiosidad por saber quien era "El Doctor". John lo miro algo sorprendido ante aquel repentino interés.

_Gracias señor Holmes_ la muchacha se puso de pie y Jack la imito al igual que el detective.

Los cuatro salieron del 221b de la calle Baker en busca del último señor del tiempo. Sherlock seguía observando a sus dos clientes para averiguar mas cosas sobre ellos; aunque quien mas curiosidad le creaba era Cassandra. La chica por lo que podía deducir, sabía que el hombre que la acompañaba era familiar suya pero ella se lo ocultaba al igual que otras cosas que parecía también ocultar.

_ ¿Que esta ocurriendo?_ le pregunto en un susurro John.

_Nada importante_ lo miro_ Ella le esta ocultando cosas al otro hombre y el señor Harkness esta molesto con ella por eso, y desconfía.

_ Impresionante_ exclamo en un susurro. Pero antes de que dijese algo más Sherlock lo beso antes de seguir a los dos morenos_ Sher-Sherlock…

El pequeño grupo siguió caminando por la ciudad hasta llegar a una de las orillas del Támesis, cerca del Golden Eye. El móvil ahora emitía un constante pitido continuo. Debían estar cerca. Bajaron hasta la orilla y allí, unos metros más alejada, estaba la Tardis en perfecto estado. Cassandra apago el molesto sonido y se volvió hacia la pareja.

_Gracias de nuevo_ dijo con serenidad.

Holmes cabeceo indiferente, centrado básicamente en la cabina de color azul. Era real. La cabina era real. Y ellos eran viajeros temporales como había pensado en principio. Las piezas habían comenzado a encajar.

_Lo siento, él suele hacer esto constantemente_ les dijo el rubio como disculpa.

_Tranquilo, estamos acostumbrados. El Doctor también suele hacerlo cuando piensa_ dijo Jack quitándole hierro al asunto.

La puerta de la nave se abrió como si esperas a sus otros dos habitantes.

_Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos_ se despidieron, antes de entrar en la Tardis.

_Adiós_ se despidió el rubio, antes de marcharse junto con su pareja.

Quizá el destino los volviera a juntar en algún momento del futuro, pero por ahora todavía tenían que vivir muchas aventuras hasta ese nuevo encuentro.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/a: **_hola a todos de nuevo, después de casi dos meses sin aparecer por aquí. La universidad va antes que esto, ya lo he dicho varias veces, además de que tenía que acabar varios fics a medio terminar desde hace varios meses. Sin contar que necesitaba un descaso de Jack, por unas semanas. Pero he vuelto y lo pienso acabar, algún día de estos, pero por ahora seguiré subiendo aventuras de nuestro querido Capitán. Por cierto, aparición de un nuevo personaje al que seguro que conoceréis._

_Que disfrutéis. _

**Jenny**

Por fin estaba en casa con mi padre tras haber viajado durante tanto tiempo por el espacio. Había aprendido tanto desde que comencé el viaje buscándolo, y ahora que lo encuentro ya no esta con Martha y Donna, como la primera vez, sino que, ahora viaja con un tal Jack Harkness y una chica, creo que de mi misma edad, llamada Cassandra a la que los dos suelen llamar Cas. Mi primera impresión hacia ellos fue de desconfianza, pero al ver que papá confiaba en ellos comencé a hacerlo, y la verdad no me arrepentí.

Cas es divertida pero también bastante seria cuando se trata se cualquier cosa importante. Es extraño pero con ella me siento cómoda y en paz, como si fuera un familiar o alguien cercano a mi. Realmente la considero como si fuera una hermana, y eso que solo nos conocemos desde hace un par de semanas. Con ella puedo hablar de todo y de nada a la vez durante horas o explorar la Tardis cuando nos aburrimos y no esta cerca papá. Sin embargo, sé que ella esta ocultándoles cosas importantes.

Por otro lado, esta Jack. Aun no puedo evitar reírme al recordar la cara de susto que se le quedo cuando le dijo que yo era su hija. Pobrecillo, casi le dio un infarto. Harkness es un hombre alegre aunque siempre tiene la mirada llena de tristeza cuando cree que nadie le observa, cosa que papá y yo hacemos de vez en cuando para asegurarnos que esta bien. Normalmente, suele revolverme el pelo de forma cariñosa cuando me distraigo. Solemos jugar a las cartas mientras me pregunta cosas sobre mi viaje y papá, sobre todo de él. Se nota que esta enamorado hasta los huesos de papá y que esta intentando, a veces inútilmente, conquistarlo, aunque por ahora, según Cas, va por buen camino. Realmente, no lo sé.

Papá se ha sentado a mi lado frente a los mandos de la Tardis con una taza de chocolate en cada mano. Me ofrece uno y yo lo acepto con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Te gusta la Tardis?

_Sí_ sonreí llena de felicidad_ Me alegro de estar aquí con vosotros_ él me sonrió feliz_ Por cierto, ¿Te gusta Jack?

De pronto, se atraganto con la bebida y me miro nervioso. Reí internamente. Vaya, esto era muy interesante. Quizá Cas lleva razón. Tengo ganas de saber como acabaran Jack y papá.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Por fin, he vuelto con otro capitulo de nuestro querido capitán. He tardado más de lo que yo quería, el muy condenado se me atasco y no quería salir. Es lo que tiene esto, que cuando quieres hacerlo rápido se atasca y te frustras (incluso piensas "por qué no acabarlo ahí mismo y adiós al problema con el maldito capitulo"). Incluso les pides ayuda a tus lectoras más cercanas (si esto va por ti, Cabrera), las cuales claro que te ayudan pero necesitas aun esa chispa que llega en el momento menos pensado (en mi caso mientras escuchaba y coreaba "More than feeling" de Boston en Rock. FM). Por lo que, dejas todo lo que estas haciendo y te pones a ello. Y este es el resultado. _

**Los calzoncillos del Doctor**

Llevaba un tiempo haciéndose la misma pregunta todos los días, y varias veces en un mismo día, algunas veces; desde que le tocaba el turno de hacer la colada para los habitantes de la nave. ¿De que color eran los calzoncillos del Doctor? Parecerá extraño a primera vista pero la verdad era que Jack jamás había visto la ropa interior del dueño de la Tardis cada vez que había echo la colada, y sin embargo, se había hartado de ver la ropa interior del resto. Sabia que Hark usaba culotes de algodón de diferentes colores; Jenny usaba bragas con estampados de animalitos o cosas; e incluso, sabia que tipo de sujetador usaba Donna. Pero el Doctor era un verdadero misterio. Por eso, se puso como meta descubrir la ropa interior del castaño, costase lo que costase.

Lo primero que hizo fue saber si podía contar con la ayuda de las dos chicas; cosa que no resulto nada difícil, ya que, las dos estaban interesadas en ayudarlos. Aquello le daba mala espina, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

_ ¿Cómo lo hacemos?_ pregunto la rubia.

_Buena pregunta_ le dijo el hombre dándole la razón. Él tampoco sabia que hacer.

_Dejádmelo a mi_ respondió la otra chica.

_Una cosa. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos si se puede bajar los pantalones para que Jack vea sus calzoncillos?_ pregunto Jenny mientras se entretenía jugando con una bola de papel.

Los otros dos la miraron con una ceja alzada y cara de "claro, como si eso fuera lo mas lógico del mundo". Negaron con la cabeza, frustrados, mientras ella los miraba divertida. Y tanto que estaba divertida, no era para menos; no era muy difícil ver las similitudes entre los dos y ver que aun así Harkness no se daba cuenta.

_No es tan fácil, Jenny_ le contesto la castaña._ Solo necesitamos que estés en el momento preciso, Jack. Del resto nos encargaremos nosotras_ dijo con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

Si Jack hubiese hecho caso a su instinto hubiese salido corriendo en la dirección contraria cuando vio esa sonrisa en la cara de Cassandra Hark; pero como todos sabemos, Jack a veces no hace caso a esas señales de peligro, ni aunque estas estuviesen iluminadas en neón y enmarcadas en grande. Por eso mismo, se vio metido en un lio que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, mirase por donde lo mirase. Aun no se podía creer como las chicas habían intentado desnudar al pobre inocente del Doctor. Le había, accidentalmente, prendido fuego; manchado de viscoso plasma verde, como el fantasma de "Los Cazafantasmas"; echado encima todo tipo de bebidas, calientes y frías; e incluso, intentaron echarle un liquido que volvía trasparente lo que mojara. Y si no le importaba, al Doctor, el desastre en sus pantalones, ellas insistían e insistían para que se los quitase, y en el peor de los casos intentaban quitárselos a tirones si hacia falta. Aunque, ese último intento, sí le gusto a Harkness, al ser espectador del adorable sonrojo que cubrió todo el rostro y cuello del Doctor. Pero nada de eso funciono.

_Chicas esto no funciona. Será mejor que lo dejéis antes de que os caiga una buena_ les dijo.

_No_ dijeron al unísono. Aquella era su misión y no iban a abandonar ahora.

_ ¿Por qué no le tiramos de los calzoncillos cuando no se lo espere?_ pregunto la rubia._ Es una opción ¿No?

Eso era amor de hija, y no el de lucifer, conocido también como Lucy entre sus hermanos más bromistas, con Dios.

_ ¿En serio?_ le pregunto Hark. La rubia se encogió de hombros. Bufo. _Tenemos que tomar medidas más radicales_ concluyo con otra de esas sonrisas que harían temblar de miedo al mismísimo rey de infierno y a Loki.

Esto no puede salir bien, pensó Jack.

Tomaron medidas mas radicales, si a radicales entendemos colarse en su habitación mientras el hombre se cambiaba o cuando iba al baño; aunque entre ellas estuviesen las mas suaves como abrir la puerta de su habitación o del baño de sopetón, aunque en esas, y en todas, siempre lo pillaban con los pantalones puestos o afeitándose. Jack sabia, o por lo menos intuía, que al Doctor no le estaba haciendo gracia todas aquellas cosas y que en algún momento explotaría. Tenia que admitir que al principio le había parecido divertido y tenia curiosidad por averiguar como era su ropa interior pero a medida que iba avanzando "la misión" como la llamaba Jenny, misión imposible pero sin el cansino de Tom Cruise según él, cada vez le hacia menos gracia, a pesar de que la curiosidad aumentaba día a día, intento a intento.

_No lo entiendo_ dijo una tarde el castaño.

_ ¿El qué?_ pregunto Jack.

_Lo que les ocurre desde hace unas semanas a las chicas_ Jack lo miro intentando disimular la culpa que sentía._ No paran de intentar dejarme sin pantalones. ¿A ti no te hacen lo mismo?

_No. A mi no_ le contesto._ Seguramente serán cosas de chicas, ya se les pasara_ le aseguro.

_Eso espero_ musito mientras fruncía el ceño, adorablemente según el capitán, preocupado._ Eso espero.

Pobre hombre, no iba a tener tanta suerte como para eso.

Días después, cuando parecía que todo se había calmado por fin, y como había dicho Jack "eran cosas de chicas", el castaño se confió y bajo la guardia. Inocente criatura. Lo que él no sabia, ni sabia Jack, es que todo eso era parte del plan final que tenia Cas preparado. Todo comenzó, como una tarde apacible y tranquila viajando por el universo, por lo que el Doctor decidió darse una buena y relajante ducha, como haría cualquiera. Ya dentro del cuarto de baño, encendió la ducha para que se fuera calentando el agua, y tras eso, comenzó a desvestirse sin prisa, hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió rápidamente para cerrarse de la misma manera tras las dos chicas que habían entrado. En la mano izquierda de Cassandra estaba su destornillador sónico. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Se preguntaba el castaño. Las chicas sonrieron como si tramasen algo, antes de abalanzarse sobre el hombre. Este las esquivo y llego a la puerta con rapidez. Tenia que salir de allí costase lo que costase. Forcejeo nervioso con el pomo de la puerta ¿Por qué demonios no se abría? Gritaba su mente. Al fin, consiguió abrir la dichosa puerta y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el demonio hacia la habitación de la única persona que podía ayudarlo en esos momentos. En cuanto llego a su puerta ni se molesto en llamar, a la mierda los modales, esas chicas lo iban a desnudar sin motivo; entro y cerró apoyando su espalda contra la madera, ya sin aliento.

Amarillos y en medio de todo aquel brillante color, la silueta de un pollito en el centro de los bóxer. Joder, por fin, pensó Jack. Tras observarlo durante un buen rato, mientras el otro regulaba su respiración. Tenia que quedarse con esa imagen sumamente exquisita para sus noches a solas. No todos los días se podía ver al Doctor sonrojado, acalorado y jadeando frente a ti. ¡Oh, mierda! Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando… Piensa en Donna en ropa interior, piensa en Donna en ropa interior, piensa en Donna... repitió en su mente como un mantra. Suspiro con alivio, al notar como aquello bajaba.

El Doctor cuando consiguió regular se respiración, miro a Jack, el cual estaba sentado en su cama con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Sonrió aliviado.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto el capitán con la voz un poco ronca como si de pronto hubiese recuperado la voz.

_Las chicas… El baño…Están locas…_ dijo atropelladamente.

_Ya veo_ concluyo Jack._ Iré a hablar con ellas.

El hombre se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. El Doctor se apartó. Jack le sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

_Gracias_ dijo el dueño de la nave.

_De nada_ le respondió._ Por cierto, bonitos bóxer amarillos, sobre todo me encanta el pollito_ le comento mientras salía de su habitación.

Sonrió aun mas, cuando vio de reojo el furioso sonrojo que se expandía por el rostro y el torso de su amigo, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí e ir al encuentro de ese par de diablillos.

Las encontró antes de llegar al baño.

_Gracias.

_De nada hombre_ dijo alegremente la rubia.

_Si la montaña no va a Mahoma; Mahona irá a la montaña_ dijo con suficiencia la castaña.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. He vuelto antes de lo que pensaba con otro nuevo capitulo de nuestro querido Jack. Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Videogames**

Miro hacia un lado y a otro, nervioso. Algo le decía que lo estaban acechando desde algún punto del pasillo. Hacia una semana que las chicas descubrieron su sala de videojuegos y desde entonces lo asaltaban cuando menos se lo esperaba para pedirle permiso para jugar. Él se había hecho el sueco, alegando que no sabia del tema. Pero era por una simple razón. No quería que le destrozasen la sala si tenían una pelea, por el motivo que fuera. Le había costado años y paciencia crear aquel rincón, para que alguien, quien fuera, lo destruyese en minutos.

No se oía nada a su alrededor, ni si quiera los pasos de Jack varios pisos arriba. Era extraño, muy extraño. Anduvo hacia las escaleras para ir al piso de arriba, con lentitud y con el destornillador sónico cogido con fuerza en su mano, dispuesto a defenderse si era necesario. Aquello parecía un videojuego de zombies o Slenderman, y él no tenia ninguna pistola para luchar. Estaba jodido si alguna de las dos opciones aparecía por algún rincón.

De pronto, y sin él esperarlo, unos brazos lo atraparon y lo metieron dentro de una habitación a oscuras. Forcejeo para defenderse pero solo consiguió que aquellos fuertes brazos lo apresaran más.

_Shh…_ le chisto al oído Jack._ No hagas ruido o nos descubrirán_ le susurro. Aquel murmullo era como la caricia de las alas de una mariposa contra su oreja y su cuello.

El Doctor lo miro, mientras se extendía por su rostro un fiero sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que miraba como iba vestido el otro. Jack iba vestido como un Assassin del juego Assassins Creed. Intento separarse un poco de él pero choco con la pared.

_ ¿Por qué …?

_Estamos jugando. Yo soy un Assassin y ellas, templarias. El primero que te encontrase ganaba, ese era el objetivo_ le conto en susurros para que lo entendiese.

_Entonces has ganado_ concluyo el castaño.

El otro asintió distraído, mientras miraba por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta vigilando por si aparecían las chicas, por lo que no pudo observar y deleitarse con las reacciones que provocaba su cercanía al otro hombre. El Doctor quería que se lo tragase un agujero negro en ese momento, ya que, no podía controlar ni su sonrojo, ni su acelerado pulso, ni sus ganas de quitarle la capucha, cerrar la maldita puerta y abalanzarse sobre esos apetecibles labios, que en esos momentos sonreían al saberse ganador absoluto del juego.

El castaño pensó en que tenia que controlarse de una vez por todas, no quería que Jack lo descubriese temblando como un flan por el calor de su cercanía. Suspiro, intentando con ello relajarse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el hombre frente a él. Harkness volvió a mirarlo, con esos profundos mares azules, que le cortaron la respiración un segundo mientras sus corazones daban un triple salto mortal hacia atrás.

_Ya podemos salir_ le dijo con una radiante sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

El Doctor se recargo sobre la pared una vez mas, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos con respecto al capitán. Sabía que cada vez le estaba costando mas parecer indiferente ante los avances del otro hombre. Él no era de piedra y aquello no era tan fácil como lo eran los videojuegos.


End file.
